Little King, Big King
by Shizuka-sensei
Summary: Ikuto witnesses something that was never meant to be seen...by ANYONE. What will happen between him and Tadase? Will things change? And if they do, will they change for the better, or worse?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I do ****not ****own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters. If I did…well, then Amu wouldn't exist today (no offense to anyone who likes her). **

**WARNING!: THIS STORY (IN FUTURE CHAPTERS) INCLUDES YAOI (THOUGH NOT VERY EXPLICIT). IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ IT AND DON'T FLAME IT. **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH. **

**Prologue**

Since he was very little, Tadase Hotori was taught by his mother to never _ever _judge a book by its cover. She'd told him that appearances were deceiving, and like the sweet little boy he was, he believed her wholeheartedly. Though, at the time, he didn't really understand what she meant. He really just thought she was talking about books. It wasn't until he started elementary school that he really got what she was talking about. His father had died on a plane crash, while heading to England on a business trip. That happened when he had just turned seven. His father was never really at home because of his job, so Tadase never really knew him all that well. His death didn't affect him at all.

Again.

She became severely depressed. She began to stop eating, and locking herself in her room. Tadase would sit outside her door, sobbing, begging for her to at least come out.

She never did.

That is…until a suave man named Iwaki Hiroshima, an old business partner of Tadase's father, had taken an interest in working with the Hotori Company once again. Iwaki had come onto their doorstep, a blinding smile on his olive-toned skin. He was a handsome man—pitch black shoulder-length hair, dark eyes, and was rather well-built. Tadase was the one to answer the door on that fateful day the business man walked into their life. He was nine then.

Tadase stared at the man with large, curious magenta eyes. From the way the man was dressed—straight, red tie with a neat, black suit—Tadase already knew this man wasn't there just to say 'hello'. But, he still couldn't help but stare.

"U-um…hello…" the little blonde boy greeted meekly, trying not to hide behind the door. "…I…well, do you need anything?" The man stared down at him, his bright smile had turned into something Tadase couldn't quite put his finger on. The boy ducked his head slightly as he felt a familiar heat rush to his cheeks.

The man leaned down and placed a large hand on Tadase's shoulder. The boy's cheeks grew brighter.

"My name's Iwaki Hiroshima," The man said. His voice was deep and clear, filled with confidence. Tadase had never heard a voice quite like his. He thought it was strangely…soothing. "May I have a word with your mother?" Iwaki's voice broke Tadase out of his thoughts.

The boy stammered, "I…um…well, she's…my mom's not doing so well. She—she doesn't wanna see anyone."

Iwaki grinned down at him. "Don't worry," He said, his voice was lower than it was before. "She'll make an exception for me."

Before Tadase could protest, Iwaki had already made his way inside the house, and shut the door behind him. He stared after the man in wonder. Back then, he'd thought that there was something about the man that he could trust. Something that would restore his mom to the state she was in before the death of his father. Something…unique.

In retrospect, Tadase thought that letting the man walk into his house—an into his life—was the worst mistake he'd ever made in his life.


	2. Call

**Disclaimer: ****I do ****not ****own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters. If I did…well, then Amu wouldn't exist today (no offense to anyone who likes her). **

**WARNING!: THIS STORY (IN FUTURE CHAPTERS) INCLUDES YAOI (THOUGH NOT VERY EXPLICIT). IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ IT AND DON'T FLAME IT. **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH. **

**Chapter One**

"Mmm…" Arms that felt a little…_too_ soft wrapped themselves around Tadase's pale shoulders. He could feel bile rise up in his throat as he felt the faceless girl's chest press against his back, and her chin on his shoulder. He wanted to jerk away from the girl's hold and make her leave.

But…he was just too tired.

"_Tadase…" _the girl whispered in his ear. He winced. The girl's breath on his skin just made him sick to his stomach. Her chapped lips touched the back of his neck, and her arms wrapped around him a little bit tighter. "_Tadase…" _

_No! _

Hesitantly…shakily, Tadase's hand reached up and gripped the girl's wrist. She smiled, burying her face in his soft, blonde hair. His fingernails dug into her skin.

Her smile vanished.

"Ow…Tadase…you're hurting me…!"

As gently as he possibly could at the moment, he took hold of her other arm, and peeled her arms off of him. He stood up, clad in only a pair of red boxers, and walked slowly to the bathroom door. He sent her a glance over his shoulder.

"Go home, Amu,"

"B-but…Tadase…"

His eyes narrowed into a fierce glare.

Amu's face paled. She nodded, and then quickly pulled her clothes on.

Tadase walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him without another word.

* * *

"Hey, _roommate,"_

Tadase silently entered his and Ikuto's shared kitchen, ignoring the other boy's presence entirely.

He opened up the fridge, and searched its contents. Nothing. He would have to find time to go grocery shopping later that week.

"Hotori," Ikuto's tone changed from mocking to dead serious; _that _caught Tadase's attention. He glanced at him. "What do you want, Tsukiyomi?" he asked softly. "If you want to ruin my morning, then you're too late. It's pretty crappy already without you insulting me."

Suddenly, Tadase was pinned against the open fridge, with the freezing air blowing against his bare back. Though he was practically panicking on the inside, Tadase stared calmly back at Ikuto, keeping his face impassive.

"A little close there," He said dryly.

Ikuto's deep blue eyes flashed. His mouth was set in a deep scowl. "I ran into Amu a few minutes ago," he growled. "She was crying her eyes out. What the _hell did you do to her?_"

_Oh, _Tadase thought, that's_ what his problem is. _A slight smirk came to his face.

"Why does it matter what I did to her?" he asked, his smirk widening. "Do you like her or something?"

"Or something," Ikuto said. Though the faint blush on his cheeks told the blonde boy everything he needed to know.

"It's none of your business what—or who—I do." Tadase said, ducking under Ikuto's arms, and walking over to the cupboard. "It's not like interrogate you about the girls you bring to your room," he muttered, grabbing a box of cereal off a shelf.

Ikuto glared at the back of his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just stay away from her," he said loudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Tadase's words were muffled through a mouthful of cereal. "I'm not into sloppy seconds, anyways."

_I'm not that much into girls, either. _Tadase mused. _Or other guys…just…just _him.

He leaned his head to the left as Ikuto's fist made contact with the hard wooden cupboard. He took another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, and stared directly into Ikuto's eyes. "If you like Hinamori so much, you should just tell her," He said passively. "But you better hurry up and tell her. That girl would practically throw herself at anyone who remotely likes her." He averted his eyes to the side.

_I just barely got the word 'hi' out of my mouth and she pretty much tackled me. _

"You _bastard_," Ikuto ground out.

"Thanks." Tadase smirked.

* * *

It was ten o'clock at night.

Tadase was lying on his bed, an arm over the upper half of his face. He was just…so tired.

School was a hassle. Girls were an even bigger hassle. They were throwing themselves at him left and right; fighting each other to get his attention; always screaming and yelling—it was all very irritating.

He rolled over, burying his face into his sheets, and sighed. He thanked himself for washing the sheets.

Tadase climbed under the sheets, smiling softly in content. All he wanted now…was to sleep. Just to sleep, and let all his problems disappear, even for just a few hours.

His eyelids drifted slowly closed, until…

_"Ah! Ikuto!" _

Tadase's eyes snapped open. His teeth ground together. "Damn these thin walls…"

He got up onto his knees and banged his fist on the wall. "Keep it down!" He yelled, feeling vaguely like a sixty-year-old man. Suddenly, the moans turned into screaming. And the headboard of Ikuto's bed started banging against the wall.

_Either he's _really _good, or he's overzealous. _

Tadase groaned, stuffing his head under his pillows.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Tadase's eyelids slowly opened, revealing a pair of sky blue bloodshot eyes. The…sounds coming from Ikuto's room had stopped only twenty minutes ago.

It was 4 o'clock in the morning. And though his eyes were closed, Tadase was _far_ from the sweet bliss that was sleep. He was wide awake.

He forced himself into a sitting up position, grabbing his phone off of his bedside table. He flipped his phone open, and stared at the number on the screen.

Iwaki Hiroshima  
(555) XXX-0000

Tadase stared at screen. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung slightly open. He ever so slowly put the phone by his ear, and fell back down against his pillows.

_"Hello, Tadase-kun," _the mere sound of the man's deep voice caused goose bumps to break out all over the skin of his arms. Tadase opened his mouth, and forced his voice out.

"H-hi…Iwa—Iwaki-san…" He stammered.

Slowly, his eyes closed, but he remained awake. And as more and more of the man's cold words flitted through his ears, Tadase couldn't help but wonder…

_Does some deity, angel, demon…or whatever…hate me? _

**Author's Note: ****And…that's it. Well, for now, anyways. Sorry, but no Ikuto x Tadase action in this chapter. Later, though. Please be patient. Anyways…though I don't particularly like Amu, I thought I'd incorporate her and Ikuto's crush on her in this story 'cuz it might be an interesting factor in the story later on…heh heh. :P **

** Alright, thanks for reading you guys! Please review! **


	3. Seen

**Disclaimer:****I do ****not ****own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters. If I did…well, then Amu wouldn't exist today (no offense to anyone who likes her).**

**WARNING!: THIS STORY (IN FUTURE CHAPTERS) INCLUDES YAOI (THOUGH NOT VERY EXPLICIT). IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ IT AND DON'T FLAME IT.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, Mom," Tadase said quietly, placing the bouquet of daisies into the empty glass vase by the window. He tucked a lock of blonde hair behind his ear, and smiled weakly at the pale, sleeping figure lying in the hospital bed. His smile wavered as he continued to listen to the woman's frail breathing, and the constant, steady beep of the machines.

He took three, long strides toward the chair beside the bed, and took a seat on the edge. He leaned forward, and brushed the stray, graying hair out of her face. "You're such an idiot," He murmured. He'd meant to also say 'but I'm glad you're okay', but he was too angry to say those words.

Mizuki Hotori was once a beautiful, vibrant woman. She had the most wonderful bright, blue eyes, flawless skin, and gorgeous smile. Tadase remembered brushing his small hands through her long, golden hair when he was a child. But that was…before his father died.

Now, Mizuki was nothing but a shell of her former self. She'd left behind everything—including Tadase, her own son. And though he still loved her, he'd grown to resent her for that.

He reached over to her, gently grasping one of her hands in both of his. He held her bony hand to his forehead, shivering at its unusually cold temperature. Turning her arm over, he stared at the scars on her forearm with a mixture of sadness, and protective rage.

"Stupid," he whispered. "So, so…_stupid…" _

The door leading in from the hallway opened and closed silently, letting a man in a dark suit inside the room.

Tadase was too caught up in his thoughts to notice.

The man _grinned. _

* * *

Ikuto raised the fiery-haired woman's hand to his lips, flashing an irresistible half-smile. "You look absolutely _ravishing _today, Naoko-san," he murmured against her skin.

The woman blushed, her cheeks immediately matching the same shade of red as her hair. "I—Ikuto …" She stuttered. "You—you're embarrassing me…!" Ikuto leaned in closer. "Forgive me," He whispered. "But I think you _like _doing this," He couldn't help but inwardly wince at how much he was sounding like a…a host, but, you know, it got the job done.

If it were even possible, the woman's cheeks flushed brighter. She bowed her head, staring down at her lap. "Ikuto…"

Said person grinned. Inside, his ego was practically swelling. _This just gets easier and easier…_ He mused.

He stared at her as she fidgeted in her seat, trying to find something to say to him. She glanced at him hesitantly, before staring back down at her lap. She tried to pull her hand away, but Ikuto's grip just got tighter. And he moved even closer. And closer, yet again.

Until their noses almost touched.

_Time to move in for the kill…_

"Naoko-san…" His breath ghosted across her face.

"Ikuto…"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Naoko slowly broke away from Ikuto, sending him an apologetic look. He replied with a pleasant smile, though he was mildly irritated on the inside. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cellphone. She flipped it open, and held it to her ear.

"Huh? Oh. Well…I'm kind of busy right now…" She said, glancing at Ikuto. "Ah. …alright, if it'll only take a few minutes. Okay. Bye."

She put her cellphone away, and slung her purse over her shoulder. "Erm…Ikuto, could you well, come with me to St. Mercury's?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean that hospital three blocks from here?"

She nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I can't believe I didn't tell you," She said more to herself, than to Ikuto. "Well…I'm a doctor there. My boss needs to talk to me for a few minutes…and I was wondering you could come and…wait for me?"

Ikuto smiled brightly. "Of course." _It's not like I have anything else to do. _

**()()()()()()()()**

It was four o'clock in the afternoon when Naoko and Ikuto left the café, and it was four-twenty when they got to St. Mercury's Hospital. The bright white hallways weren't very crowded. There were a few nurses here and there, scurrying back and forth, and two or three doctors.

Naoko left Ikuto in the waiting room, telling him that she'd be back in ten minutes.

He'd been sitting on the same, hard chair for over fifteen minutes. He was bored out of his mind, and his ass was sore. Pulling himself out of the chair, he stretched his arms out, and began walking down the hall.

He felt like checking out the vending machines, but soon changed his mind, and opted to take a little 'tour' around the hospital instead.

He hummed quietly to himself as he strode down the nearly-empty hallway.

Ikutosighed. _How boring. Maybe I should get out of here. I could just call Maya or maybe Saku…_

_"Ah!" _

_…ra. _

Dark blue eyes widened, ears perking up.

_That…sounded almost like…a moan…? _

Ikuto walked slowly, silently toward one of the closed doors, where the sound was coming from.

Now, usually, he wouldn't really care if a patient was getting it on inside the confines of his/her room. But, since Naoko had pretty much left him to fend the boredom off by himself, he didn't have very many means of entertainment. He shrugged his shoulders lightly, and wrapped his fingers around the cold, metal doorknob.

He twisted it, surprised that it wasn't locked.

Carefully, he pushed the door open, making sure not to make a sound.

He cocked his head a bit to the side, and took a peek inside.

His mouth dropped slightly open, as if to make a sound, but his voice was trapped in his throat. And for that, he was _immensely _grateful.

* * *

Tadase gasped as the dark-haired man pinned him over the edge of his mother's bed, one muscular arm wrapped tightly around his waist, and the other arm wandering around somewhere else.

The young blonde's shirt was unbuttoned almost all the way; the skin of his chest and neck flushed a bright shade of pink. The man nuzzled the back of Tadase's neck, breathing in his fresh scent.

"Tadase," he whispered. Goose bumps rose all over the younger boy's skin. His hands gripped the white sheets tighter. His eyes filled with shame-induced tears as he stared down at his sleeping mother's face.

"Stop it, Iwaki," He said quietly, his voice shaking. "_Not here. __**Anywhere**__ but here_."

The hold around his waist tightened. "No." Iwaki mumbled.

Tadase kept staring at his mother's face. The shame and the fear and the growing feeling of disgust welled up in the pit of his stomach. "Please," He begged. "Please, stop it…stop…"

Iwaki smirked against the blonde's skin. "Oh? I don't think you're being honest…"

"...stop..."

"But what about your little friend over there?" Iwaki said under his breath, still able to maintain a mocking tone. "Are you just going to let him leave disappointed?"

Tadase's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. A loud gasp left his lips, his head snapping up.

His eyes scanned the room, before landing on the slightly-open door.

Reddish-brown eyes locked with dark blue.

* * *

**A/N: ****So…that was interesting. Anyways, I almost never read the stuff I write after I post it on FF, but I just now realized that I got Tada-chan's eye color wrong in the last chapter…sorry () yeah, well I hope I didn't bore you guys too much in this chapter. And I also hope I didn't jump into the events too fast. **

**So, please review! I really want to know what you guys thought of this chapter! **


	4. Mutual Agreement

**Disclaimer:I do****not****own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters. If I did…well, then Amu wouldn't exist today (no offense to anyone who likes her).**

**WARNING!: THIS STORY (IN FUTURE CHAPTERS) INCLUDES YAOI (THOUGH NOT VERY EXPLICIT). IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ IT AND DON'T FLAME IT.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**Chapter Three**

"_Mom…i—is Hiroshima-san really going to…to stay with us?" _

_The woman stroking his hair beamed, her smile lighting up her entire, beautifully recovering face. He'd never seen her so happy before, and it made what he was going to say next the hardest words he would ever have to force through his throat. _

"_Yes, he is." She said cheerfully, her fingers carding through his soft, blonde hair. "I'm very happy. Aren't you? He's a very nice man, isn't he, Tadase?" _

_Said six year old boy curled up even tighter on his mother's lap. He bit down on his bottom lip, holding his small arms tightly against his chest. "I…I don't like him, Mom…" _

_The soft, cold hand running through his hair paused. "Tadase…I know you miss Daddy, but…it's been such a long time, and—"_

"_No, that's not it!" Tadase blurted out and pushed himself up abruptly. He stared up at his mother with wide, tear-filled eyes; his bottom lip trembling ever so slightly. "I…I don't mean it…like that…" The blonde woman stared silently at him for a few moments before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and pulling him towards her. _

"_Shh, it's alright…" She murmured soothingly, rubbing his back up and down. "…everything will be alright…" _

"_No…Mom, it won't…"_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"…ri…" A deep, quiet voice called, accompanied by his shoulder being roughly shaken.

"Nngh…no…Mom…" Tadase groaned. He thrust his arms out in front of him, only to hit something hard…yet a tad soft…and warm…and breathing.

Warmth wrapped itself around Tadase's upper arms, and suddenly, the shaking grew worse.  
The voice grew clearer, and the anger and concern within it was easier to hear. "Hotori! Wake up, damn it!"

The blonde's eyes fluttered open slowly, and a low groan escaped his lips. He was met with a pair of familiar, dark blue eyes. However…there was only one person Tadase knew whose eyes had that particular shade of blue.

He immediately shot up into an upright sitting position. "Tsukiyomi! What the—what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, blushing furiously. Now that he was fully awake, memories of what happened earlier came rushing back. He was about to ask more questions (such as why they were in a different, empty hospital room, and where Iwaki was), but something else caught his attention. Such as the fact that the blue-haired boy's face was covered in bruises.

Ikuto's bottom lip was split in the middle, there were a few dark bruises covering his cheeks, and a swollen, purplish ring forced his right eye shut. "Wh…what happened to you…?" He asked, suddenly not so embarrassed and not so angry that the other boy had seen him in a rather provocative situation earlier.

"You're boyfriend's a better fighter than I expected," Ikuto said calmly, leaning back in his chair beside the hospital bed Tadase was currently occupying. He winced slightly as his back made contact with the chair's back rest. "'gave me a few broken ribs, too. Hurts like hell."

Pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, Tadase glared down at himself. He couldn't exactly glare at his roommate. After all, the boy had pulled his assaulter off of him, and pretty much got his face rearranged for him. But, still. He was pissed. Both because he was seen at his worst and Ikuto had gotten hurt, while he…passed out.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." Tadase muttered, keeping his eyes down and frowning deeply.

The blue-haired boy stared at him, and then shrugged, causing himself to wince once again. "Whatever," He said nonchalantly, "that's not my business."

The blonde turned to stare at his roommate. "From…what you said about Iwa—that man being a "better fighter" you got into a fight with him?"

Ikuto nodded absently, his eyes shifting from the boy on the bed, up to the bland ceiling above. "Yeah. "

"You just contradicted yourself," The blonde smiled softly, tilting his head. "If that wasn't any of your business, why did you pick a fight with him? Why'd you butt in?" The other boy raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Are you saying that I _should_ have left you there to be raped?"

"What made you think I was being raped?"

The blue-haired teenager rolled his eyes. "I don't know. The crying and "stop"s coming from you might have clued me in. And it _did _help that the man looked positively evil."

"But…I thought you didn't like me very much."

"I don't. That doesn't mean I'm just going to leave you alone to be violated if there's anything I can do about it." Ikuto crossed his arms over his chest slowly, carefully, and regarded the boy in front of him with a calm, almost stoic gaze.

"I…okay…" Tadase murmured quietly, a little confused. "Thank you." He looked up at his roommate, his cheeks gradually turning red. "And…about what…what happened…did you see—"

Ikuto's answer came without hesitation. "Yes." He muttered, averting his eyes away from the blonde. "I saw." Said blonde opened his mouth to say something, but was swiftly cut off. "No. Let's…not talk about it."

Tadase nodded vigorously. "Agreed."

**A/N: **** Oh, God, this chapter was loooong overdue. I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry, guys! Both because this chapter is so very short and because I haven't been writing for quite a while! There were so many things going on…and blah blah, I didn't have enough time to actually get on and write things. Anyway, I just wanted to get this chapter finished…and then I'll **_**try**_**to get the other chapter finished as soon as possible! I'm very sorry once again! **

**One last thing—please review! I want to know what you guys think, and it'll help me get my writing done waaayy faster! XDD ..sometimes. **

**PS: I will be changing the title of the story…although I have no idea what I'm changing it to…since the plot doesn't work with it anymore. So, if you guys have any suggestions, please tell me! **


End file.
